This invention relates generally to safety devices for weapons and more particularly to a safety device for a revolver type gun which can be inserted into the chamber of the gun cylinder to prevent firing of the gun.
Numerous accidents occur every year from accidental firing of firearms which are maintained at one's domicile usually for self protection. Guns are extremely hazardous in homes where children reside since they are generally not fully aware of the hazards of a loaded gun. The guns are normally maintained in a loaded condition since otherwise they would not be readily available for defense. To prevent accidental misfiring of such guns, devices have been developed for temporarily preventing a firearm from being operated.
Safety devices for guns to avoid the above noted hazards have taken numerous forms, two of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,674 issued to J. F. Mahan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,176 issued to J. E. Giles. The devices disclosed in these two patents are similar in that they consist of an expansible dummy type bullet adapted to be placed in the chamber of a revolver type gun and expansible to extend into the bore of the gun to prevent the cylinder from rotating and thus preventing the revolver from operating. As will be appreciated, however, from a review of the two above noted patents, neither device is very difficult to remove from the gun and, therefore, one with knowledge that the device was in the gun could easily remove it from the gun and it would, therefore, not be totally satisfactory as a safety device to prevent children from operating the gun.